Ill Will
by Serinthia Kelberry
Summary: My first work ever, and strangely, I think it's been my most successful. Basic plot of Tails and Sally captured by Robotnick, and Sonic must save them!


Sonic the Hedgehog:Ill Will

by Serinthia Draftwood

The author of this work will accept questions and comments via E-mail at any 

of the following addresses:

serinthia@draftwood.com 

based on characters created by Service and Games (SEGA) and

on characters created by Archie Comic Publications

This work is protected under copyright law.The author grants his 

permission for free, unaltered distribution of this work.Any other 

use is prohibited.

It was raining.It had been raining hard for several days, and 

there was no sign that it would let up any time soon.Deep in the Great 

Forest at Knothole Village, there was little or no activity.Most of the 

creatures stayed indoors and out of the rain.Tails lay in bed.The 

coldness and dampness had gotten him a small cold.Consequently, he was 

under Sally's orders to stay in bed and rest.Fortunately, he seemed to be 

getting better, and soon he would be well again.

Deep in Robotnik's territory, at the capital of Robotropolis,all 

operations had slowed to a crawl.Due to some crafty sabotage on the part 

of the Freedom Fighters, Robotnik's main rain shields were disabled and much 

of his city was shut down.At the main control center in the middle of the 

city, Dr. Robotnik sat in his large chair gazing at the status screens on 

the wall.What he saw was not good.If something wasn't done soon, the 

entire city would be completely malfunctioning.As he sat watching the 

screens, a short, nervous looking man entered the room.

"Dr. Robotnik," he said.

Robotnik's chair turned around so he could face the small man.

"Report, Snively," said Robotnik

"The repairs on the rain shield are nearly completed," said Snively

"We should have them fixed within the hour."

"Excellent," replied Robotnik "How long before Robotropolis is up 

and running?"

"We should be back to full operational status within three days."

Robotnik turned back to the screens and was silent for some time

before continuing. 

"Tell me again Snively," he said "How is it that Sonic was able to

disable our shields?"

Snively shuffled his feet nervously.

"Didn't you say something about weak security?" said Robotnik in a

strangely calm voice.

"Yes sir," replied Snively.

"There must be some way to neutralize that pesky hedgehog!" said 

Robotnik.

"If I may offer a suggestion sir," said Snively as he walked over 

to the main control panels.He typed in a few commands and the pictures of 

two individuals appeared on the screen, Princess Sally and Tails.

"Unlike us," said Snively "the hedgehog has people that he cares 

for.If we could get our hands on either of them, we could use them to 

keep the hedgehog at bay."

Robotnik was not impressed.

"Tell me Snively," said Robotnik "how do you propose to do that?

Princess Sally is not easily caught off guard when she comes here to sabotage 

my city, and the small fox hasn't even been seen outside The Great Forest."

"We could send spies into the Great Forest and catch them when and

where they least suspect."

Robotnik thought about this for a moment.Then, an evil smile came 

across his face.

"Excellent!" he exclaimed "Dispatch the Stealth-bots immediately!"

Back at Knothole Village, the rain was beginning to subside.Tails, 

who had been feeling better as of late, was sitting in bed trying to 

convince Sally to let him go out and play.

"I feel fine Sally," Tails was saying "honest."

Sally, who was sitting beside his bed wasn't buying it.

"You may only think you're feeling better," she said "but you 

haven't fully recovered."

"Yes I have," said Tails.

Sally thought for a moment.

"All right," she said "If you feel as good tomorrow morning, then 

you can go outside."

Tails hugged her "Thank you Aunt Sally!" he exclaimed.

"Now I think you better get some more rest," she said "If you're 

going to be well enough to go out tomorrow, you'll need rest."

Tails laid down and closed his eyes.Within minutes, he was 

sleeping peacefully.

Sally got up carefully and left the room.As she walked down the 

hall, she met Sonic who was going to see Tails.

"How's the big guy doing?" he asked.

"He's feeling better," Sally said "He thinks he's well enough to go 

outside, but I told him to wait until tomorrow. He's sleeping right now so 

don't bother him."

"All right," replied Sonic "I'm sure he'll be all right tomorrow."

As Sonic was speaking, three Stealth-bots, Robotnik's silent robotic 

aircraft, were cruising at a low altitude over The Great Forest scanning for 

Tails and Sally.

The next morning, as Tails thought, he was feeling better, and Sally 

gave her grudging permission for him to go outside.As she watched Tails 

run out into the surrounding forest, Bunny Rabbot came up beside her.

"Do you think he'll be all right?" Bunny asked.

"I hope so," replied Sally "Still, I think I'll ask Sonic to keep an 

eye on him today."

"That would be a good idea," Bunny said "In fact, there he is now."

Sonic was walking toward them while talking with Rotor.

"Hey, Sonic," Sally called.

"Good morning ladies," replied Sonic.

"Good morning," replied Rotor.

"Sonic," said Sally "could you do me a favor and watch Tails today

and make sure he's all right."

"Sure thing," answered Sonic.

"Good," said Sally "If his cold acts up again, I'd like someone

watching him."

Suddenly, a scream split the air.All present recognized Tails' 

voice screaming for help.Immediately, they rushed off to the direction of 

the screams.They soon arrived at a clearing where they saw a Stealth-bot 

carrying off Tails in one of it's robotic arms.Sonic was the first to race 

after it, and the others followed.Suddenly, another Stealth-bot swooped 

down from the sky toward the group, dividing them in all directions.

Meanwhile, Sonic, who had been racing after the first Stealth-bot, was 

almost in range of jumping up and catching the Stealth-bot.However, he 

wasn't looking where he was going and crashed into a tree.

Back at the clearing Bunny, Rotor, and Sally were trying to regroup 

and retreat, but, before anyone knew what happened, a Stealth-bot sped down 

out of the air and caught Sally in it's robotic arm.Sally struggled to 

get free, but the Stealth-bot was to strong.All of the Stealth-bots, with 

Tails and Sally in their custody, sped back to Robotropolis with all speed.

Bunny and Rotor caught up to where Sonic was recovering with his

encounter with a tree.Sonic was sitting next to the tree holding his head.

He looked up as the others approached and asked them what happened.

"The Stealth-bots got Tails and Sally!" exclaimed Rotor "They've

taken them back to Robotropolis."

Sonic jumped up in alarm and made ready to race after them, but 

Rotor held him back.

"You know you can't go to Robotropolis," said Rotor.

"And why not?" snapped Sonic "They just ran off with two of our 

best friends!"

"You need a power ring first," answered Bunny.

Sonic knew she was right, but he still grumbled about it as they

walked back to Knothole to break the news to the rest of the Freedom 

Fighters.

Dr. Ivo Robotnik was sitting in his big chair in the main command 

center looking quite pleased with himself.Snively had just brought him 

the news that Tails and Sally had been captured and had just arrived at 

Robotropolis.He was looking out the window at what he called a wonderfully 

polluted city. He was trying to think of all the ways he would be able to 

control Sonic now that two of Sonic's friends were now in his possession.

The door to the command room opened.Robotnik turned to face who he knew 

was coming.

Sally and Tails were being carried into the control room.Each one 

was in the tight grip of a Swat-bot.Tails was near petrified with fear. 

Sally, who usually kept a cool head, was looking about her to try to find a 

way to escape.As soon as she saw Robotnik, she did not hesitate to protest.

"You'll never get away with this Robotnik!" she exclaimed "If you 

think for one instant that whatever plan you have will work, you are sorely 

mistaken!"

"I think not my dear girl," Robotnik said "This time, I shall see to 

it that Sonic never finds you.Surely you know that, as long as I have you 

two as prisoners, Sonic will have to do everything I say."

"The least you could do is let him go," said Sally, indicating Tails 

"He's just a child!"

"All the more reason for me to keep him," said Robotnik as he walked 

over to the petrified Tails and patted him on the head "I know how much this 

young one's life means to Sonic."

"If you hurt that fox," Sally warned "so help me I'll see to it that 

you severely regret it!"

Robotnik turned towards Sally.

"You are hardly in a position to make threats of any kind."

He looked up at the Swat-bots.

"Take these two to the transport shuttle," ordered Robotnik "I'll be 

there shortly."

The two Swat-bots carried Sally and Tails from the room.As they 

were leaving, Sally heard Robotnik say "We'll see what some time in Ironlock 

prison does to them."

Robotnik's mad laughter could be heard throughout the entire 

building.

The Power Ring were probably the most unusual thing to be invented.

Sonic's uncle, Professor Charles Hedgehog, had developed the technology 

shortly before Robotnik's invasion.A few months before the invasion, 

Charles placed a device that automatically constructed power rings at the 

bottom of a small, deep pool of water near Knothole Village.

Sonic was now pacing back and forth next to that same pool, waiting 

for a ring.Ring construction was extensive and the device could only turn 

out one ring every eight to twelve hours.Strangely enough Sonic was the 

only creature that could use the power in a ring.When he held one, he was 

able to run at just over Mach one.Normally his top running speed was only 

two hundred and fifty MPH.

The pool suddenly started to glow. Sonic stopped pacing and waited.

A large glowing ring levitated up out of the pool and hung in mid air.

Sonic grabbed it quickly.He could feel it's immense power rushing through 

him.Not one to waste time, he quickly charged off to Robotropolis.He 

exceeded Mach one in less than ten seconds.

Sonic arrived at Robotropolis in three minutes, and forty-five 

seconds.Sneaking into the prison block was not going to be easy.Sonic 

stealthily sneaked through the city.As he approached the prison block, he 

heard a shuttle taking off and looked up.A large subtle was taking off 

from the main control center.Sonic dismissed it as another transport ship 

off to mind it's own business.Sonic continued his search for Sally and 

Tails.The shuttle coasted through the air.

On board the shuttle, Robotnik was gloating to Snively about how 

well his plan was succeeding.In the back of the shuttle was a small cell 

in which was Sally and Tails.Tails was beginning to come out of his 

fearful trance and was now trembling uncontrollably.Sally held him close 

to her, trying to comfort him.After a time, he slowly calmed down and 

stopped trembling.Sally found that he had fallen asleep.Sally carefully 

laid him down on the bench she was sitting on and rested his head on her 

leg.As she sat there listening to the soft roar of the shuttle engines, 

she wondered how Robotnik could be cruel enough to make a child go through 

this.She looked down at Tails and saw him cough in his sleep.She 

dismissed it as the result of all the pollution in the air, but something in 

the back of here mind vaguely suggested that it might be something more.

The shuttle continued its journey toward Ironlock Prison.

Back at Knothole Village, Sonic had just come back from Robotropolis.

He was quite upset that he hadn't found any sign of Sally or Tails.Sonic 

decided that his next move should be to go ask Bookshire if he knew where 

the pair might be.

Bookshire was an unusual person.He lived near the northern most 

edge of Knothole Village.His main interests were in computer and medical 

technology.The thing that made him such an asset to the rebellion against 

Robotnik was that he had established a link between his computer and the 

Robotropolis Main Computer Core.This provided much information about 

almost any aspect of Robotnik's operations.Sonic, along with Bunny and 

Rotor arrived shortly at Bookshire's residence.The middle-aged raccoon 

welcomed them and asked what he could do for them.

"Sally and Tails have been kidnapped by Robotnik," said Sonic "We

want you to find out where he's taken them."

"Come in then," said Bookshire "I'll see what I can do.

He led the three down into his home which he had constructed just 

under the surface.They went into his computer room where Bookshire sat 

down in front of the computer and turned it on.After some initial button 

pushing, Bookshire switched the computer into voice activation mode so he 

could speak directly to it.

"Computer," he said "access Robotropolis Main Computer Core using

Cryptosmasher software."

The computer contacted the RMCC and quickly broke through the 

encryption security lockouts.It then displayed The RMCC main menu of

operations.

"Computer, determine security level for information regarding the 

location of prisoners."

"Access to Robotropolis Prisoner Status Files requires Level One 

Priority Clearance," said the computer.

"Can such clearance be forged through the use of any code-breaking 

software in your memory?" asked Bookshire.

"Affirmative," replied the computer "with a probability of being 

discovered of sixty-eight percent."

"What does that mean?" asked Bunny.

"It means that we need to fake and access code to get into these 

files," said Bookshire "and there's a sixty-eight percent chance that 

Robotnik's security programs will catch us and lock up the system."

"Well I think that that's a risk we have to take," said Sonic.

"You're right," said Bookshire "Computer, attempt access of said 

files.Upon access, search for information regarding Princess Sally and 

Tails."

The computer screen was suddenly filled with incomprehensible data 

as the computer attempted access.Shortly, the main menu for the prisoner 

status files appeared.The computer then searched for the requested 

information.

"There are no files on record for Princess Sally or Tails," said

the computer.

"Great," said Sonic, annoyed "What do we do now?"

"Well," said Bookshire "apparently they're not being kept in 

Robotropolis.What we have to do now is figure out where they could have 

been taken."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" asked Rotor.

Bookshire thought for a moment.

"Computer," he said "exit Prisoner Status Files and access records 

for all transports departing Robotropolis in the last twenty-four hours."

The computer quickly carried out the command.

"There have been 297 recorded departures from Robotropolis."

"Which transports were transporting prisoners?" asked Bookshire

"No transports were reported with prisoners."

"That would make sense," remarked Bookshire "I guess Robotnik didn't 

want anyone to know where they were taken."

Suddenly, Sonic got an idea.

"Maybe we could find out if any of the transports were destined for 

other prisons," he said.

"Great idea!" exclaimed Bookshire "Computer, how many of the 

previously mentioned transports were destined for any known prison?"

"Transport NO. 14578-K5-78598-B departed Robotropolis Main Control

Center at 1100 hours today. Reported destination:Ironlock Prison, Pilot:

Swat-Bot #457-S, Passengers:3.S

"Ironlock Prison!" exclaimed everyone.

"Well," said Bookshire "Now you know where they are.Perhaps it 

would be in everyone's best interests if you were to go get them.Now!"

This broke the others from their stunned trance.They thanked 

Bookshire and immediately raced off to Ironlock prison.

Ironlock Prison was one of the oldest structures on the planet.It 

had been built in 1593 near the very heart of the Dark Swamp.It was used 

for over 300 years until it was abandoned in 1894.Now, the old building 

was crumbling, but there were still some parts that were still intact.One 

of these parts was a small cell block on the fifth level that was, at that 

moment, being guarded by ten Swat-bots.In one of the cells was Princess 

Sally and Tails.

Tails was lying, trembling on what was left of the bed.He was 

getting sick again.Sally had done just about all she could think of to 

comfort him.She had covered him with an old blanket she found in the cell, 

but it was getting colder and colder as night started to set in.Being 

unable to think of much else to do, she sat down next to him and started 

singing something soothing.She had been singing to Tails for some time 

before she was interrupted when she noticed Robotnik standing at the bars.

"What a lovely singing voice you have Princess," remarked Robotnik, 

smiling "Perhaps you would be good enough to sing for me once."

Sally was appalled at the mere thought.

"In your dreams, Doctor," snapped Sally.

"Too bad," replied Robotnik "I just stopped by to see if you are 

enjoying your new home."

"I'd rather see you behind bars Robotnik," said Sally"How can you 

be so cruel as to lock up a sick child!"

Robotnik smiled.

"Just another part of my wonderful personality I guess," he said.

"When Sonic finds us, he'll make you regret the day you were born!" 

exclaimed Sally.

"I think not my dear girl," said Robotnik "He has no idea where you 

are, and even if he did, my Swat-bots will handle him.In the meantime, 

enjoy your stay."

Robotnik chuckled to himself as he walked away. Sally turned back

to the sleeping fox and felt his forehead.It was extremely hot.Sally was 

getting more and more worried that, if help didn't come soon, it would come 

too late.She began to sing to Tails again as night fell into place.

Sonic, Bunny, and Rotor arrived outside the main gate of Ironlock 

Prison shortly after eight o'clock.It wasn't going to be easy getting in 

there.Carefully secluded behind some trees, the three planned their next 

move.

"There are four Swat-bots guarding the main gate," said Bunny "How

are we going to get past them?"

"Maybe we won't have to," said Rotor "If any of the stories I've 

heard about this place are true, there are at least three secret entrances 

to this place."

The trio moved silently through the surrounding swamp until they 

arrive at a small pond.

"I think there should be a tunnel into the prison at the bottom of 

this pond," said Rotor.

"I'll go down and have a look," replied Sonic.

Sonic dove into the murky water.Although he could barely see, he 

was able to make out a dark tunnel near the bottom.He swam back to the 

surface.

"I found it," he told the others "let's go."

Bunny and Rotor dove in and followed Sonic down through the water 

and into the tunnel.Just as they were about to run out of air, they 

surfaced in a dark cavern.As they climbed out of the water Rotor pulled 

out his flashlight.

"I don't think any living thing has been in here for ages," remarked 

Bunny.

"You're probably right," said Sonic "Let's get going."

The three proceeded down the dark cavern.It was some time before 

the cavern opened out into an abandoned corridor somewhere deep inside 

Ironlock.

Rotor pulled out a scanner he had brought with him and swept the 

area.

"I think I have something," he said "I'm reading two life forms 

about five floors above and to the northwest of us."

"Then let's get going," said Sonic impatiently.

The three moved up the prison as fast as they could go.When they 

reached the fifth level, it was crawling with Swat-bots.They moved 

silently down a corridor and peeked around the corner.One of the cells 

down the next corridor was guarded by a bunch of Swat-bots.

"That's gotta be where they are," whispered Sonic "you guys wait 

here, and I'll handle the Swat-bots."

Sonic raced out of hiding, and, before the Swat-bots could react, 

he leaped into a Sonic-spin and tore through each and every one of them.

When he finished they were nothing more than piles of metal.Rotor and 

Bunny came out of hiding as Sonic opened the cell door. 

"Sonic!" exclaimed Sally "Am I ever glad to see you.Tails got 

sick again and its even worse than before! We've got to get him out of 

here!"

Bunny came in a gently picked up the still trembling fox in her arms.

"Alright," said Sonic "we gotta find a quick way out of here."

I think I saw a patrol craft in the courtyard as we came up," said 

Rotor.

"Great, "said Sally "If it's still there then we're in business."

They ran down to the courtyard as fast as they could.As they ran 

out into the yard, a loud alarm sounded.The were momentarily startled, 

but they quickly snapped out of it as the yard began to fill with Swat-bots.Sonic ran ahead and destroyed the two bots guarding the craft.the group barely made it inside when the bots opened fire on the craft.

Bunny laid Tails down on one of the benches as Rotor began to try 

the controls.

"You do know how to fly one of these don't you, Rotor," asked Sally.

"Uh...I think so," said Rotor as he flipped various switches.

"HEDGEHOG!" bellowed a deep voice from somewhere outside.

"You'd do extremely well to surrender now, hedgehog," said Robotnik 

"we have you completely surrounded."

"In your dreams, Robuttnik!" yelled back Sonic. 

Just then, Rotor hit the vertical thrusters and the craft shot 

straight up for over a mile.Suddenly it stopped.

"Well," said Rotor, visibly shaken "I think I got it."

The trip home was somewhat shaky, but everyone survived.After an 

examination, Bookshire reported that they got Tails home in time and he 

would be okay.Three weeks later, Tails and Sally were back having the 

same conversation.

"I feel fine Sally," Tails was saying "honest."

Sally, who was sitting beside his bed wasn't buying it.

"You may only think you're feeling better," she said "but you 

haven't fully recovered."

"Yes I have," said Tails.

Sally thought for a moment.

"Not this time, Tails," said Sally "Now I think you should get some 

sleep."

"Aw, Aunt Sally, "began Tails.

"Come on, Tails" said Sonic from the doorway " if you go to sleep 

now, when you're well, you can go on a race with me through the forest."

Tails didn't need a second invitation.He laid down in his bed and 

went to sleep.

After Sally and Sonic had left the room, Sally turned to him.

"You definitely seem to have a way with children," said Sally.

"Yeah, I understand children real well," Sonic boasted.

"Takes one to know one, right," said Sally.

"Right," said Sonic"...hey, wait a minute!"

Sally burst out laughing.

"That's not funny, Sal," said Sonic.

"Sure it is," replied Sally.

Sonic was about to say something else, but he started laughing too.

The pair walked through Knothole playfully making fun of each other 

as night once again closed in on the Great Forest.

THE END


End file.
